


Healing Hearts

by airsalonpasandpettysquabbles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Light Angst, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, Time Travel, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airsalonpasandpettysquabbles/pseuds/airsalonpasandpettysquabbles
Summary: Luke reminisces on a happy holiday.
Kudos: 8





	Healing Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Super last minute and rushed but Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> *I'll Beta it later!

Luke gave a happy glance at the loved ones he held dearly in his heart.

His parents, holding each other lovingly, hand in hand, in each other's arms, looking blissfully content.

His sister and Han, playfully quarreling on something idle, but looking peaceful.

Threepio and Artoo murmuring to each other /and if Threepio was shouting about, loudly complaining at the other droid's angry beeping, then they were all too preoccupied in each other to notice/.

Luke glanced outside their spacious and yet crowded Coruscant appartement, looking around the hustle and bustle of the city around him.

Today was Valentine's Day. A day to celebrate love in all its forms: from family to lovers, to friends. It was all there: their happily ever after.

His smile fell off his lips as he soberly remembered the fallen.

Uncle Owen,  
Aunt Beru,  
Old Ben,  
Biggs Darklighter,  
Vader.

All those people who lost their lives on Alderaan. Slaughtered by his father.

All those people who lost their lives on the Death Star. Slaughtered by _him_.

He felt his breath hitch. Dark tendrils of the Force swam around him before the glimmer in his eyes hardened and he straightened his posture.

He might be the only one to remember them in this universe, but that Timeline, original or not, _had_ existed. His family and friends _had_ died. 

But...he hadn't saved _this_ one only mourn the past.

Besides, his aunt and uncle were still alive and well on Tatooine, along with Biggs.

And Obi-Wan was still the same sarcastic, wise soul he had found all those years ago /barely a few years back, really, but standing in a parallel universe, a couple years could feel like a lifetime/ in the wake of his homeland's twin suns.

Finally, his father was not the same broken shell of a man he was on the second dying Death Star. No, he was full of love. Full of _light_. He could never become the monstrosity Vader was. And yet, Luke had found hope and good in that monster. Still, he thankfully changed that future and exchanged it with a new one.

He noticed Anakin-his _father_ /he would have to get used to bringing face to fantasy, as he never had a father to call his own before/ giving him a questioning look from the corner of his eye, as well as a raised eyebrow.

 _What's wrong?_ he sent through their bond.

_Nothing. I'm just glad we're all together on this Valentine's Day._

Yes, he had exchanged it with _a new hope_.


End file.
